Naruto: Sins of the Father
by Kami2012
Summary: Set in the future of the Naruto universe, this is the story of the last surviving member of the the infamous Uchiha clan. Matt is an orphan with no clan or past. That is until he awakens the legendary Sharingan! Can this boy rise up and become a hero?


**Naruto: Sins of the Father**

_Hey everyone welcome to my first Naruto fanfic. Please be sure to leave some feedback. Now this is an original story with original characters but that doesn't mean some of our old favorites won't show up. Anyways enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Graduation! Pass the test to become a Ninja!**

"NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKE!"

A collision of two legendary techniques. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, two of some of the most powerful ninja to ever come out of the Hidden Leaf. The legendary power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and the Doujutsu of the Sharingan, to hold such power must be incredible. _If only I could… _

Matt's thoughts are blasted from his head by the slamming of a book. The teacher is standing over him, glaring down at his young student with disdain, picking up his scroll and shaking his head, "Matt how do you expect to become a great ninja if all you do is read history books?"

He grimaced, he always seemed to get caught by his teacher whenever he starts reading. "But Romulus Sensei if I study hard enough maybe I can learn why Naruto became so strong. Your always saying how we should learn from the past."

"The 7th Hokage was strong because he worked hard and didn't spend his entire life in a book."

Matt couldn't help but smirk, "That or he had the Nine-Tails inside him. Must be nice to not worry about little things like chakra."

This got Matt detention, laps until night fall. It was around his 57th that he regretted his outburst. Disrespecting a Hokage was a serious offense in the Academy, ironically it was called the Uzamiki rule. "Come on pick it up trainee, only two more hours to go."

But two hours was too much, Matt collapsed after just one, covered in sweat. He threw up in some nearby bushes, hating himself for his weakness,. His sensei squatted next to him, "Are you alright Matt? Do you need some water?"

Matt shook his head, "I'm fine sensei just tired that's all. I was up all night studying genjutsu again."

Romulus shook his head, always the scholar. "Matt your exam is on Taijutsu. You should work more at that, your genjutsu is already fantastic."

"I want to perfect it, I need an edge if I'm ever going to reach my goal." Matt said clenching his fist.

Romulus looked puzzled, Matt never talked about having a goal, "Ok what is it?"

"Your going to think its stupid."

"No I won't, dreams and goals are vital in becoming a great ninja, anyone could tell you that. So what is it?"

Matt took a deep breath, "I want to become the next Hokage. I want everyone in the village to look up to me like they do Minato or Naruto."

Romulus looked sadly at his young ward, there just wasn't anyway that could be possible. But if he told him that…"That's a great goal Matt."

Somehow Matt was able to drag himself home. The apartment was empty as usual, his little home all to himself. He looked in the mirror. His black hair was getting long again, his bangs almost reached his eyes. His dark hair wasn't uncommon in the village but something about him always seemed off compared to the other villagers. Maybe it was the scar that ran down his left eye, it had been their for as long as he could remember.

Listening closely to for his neighbors Matt began to run through hand seals, "Heaven Style: True Desire Jutsu!" He yelled and released the genjutsu throughout the apartment. The jutsu was harmless, a little invention he had made. It was a genjutsu that gave anyone sleeping a good dream, he had developed the technique to use on himself but sometimes shared it with those around him. It was simple, but still he prided himself on the creation of a technique.

"The exam will be on taijutsu. Pair up with a partner and begin sparing." Romulus called out to the class of genin prospects. Matt looked around for an opponent, a challenge. And he saw it, in the form of Alec Hyuga.

Alec was his height with dark skin, the son of a cloud ninja and a Hyuga healer. He had short black hair and the pale Hyuga eyes of his clan. Alec claimed to be a master of his clan's 'Gentle Fist' style, no one was approaching him. A good challenge if nothing else.

"Hey you, Alec! I'll take you on." Matt called from across the room.

Alec smirked, "Like you could ever beat me. I'd beat you in five seconds flat."

"Scared?" Matt taunted.

A vein pulsed I Alec's head, and he started to actually smile now at the prospect of battle. "I never back down from a challenge. Your going down."

They stared at each other from across the practice field, both eager to begin. When the proctor gave the signal to begin they ran at each other without restraint. They struck with blinding speed, neither willing to let the other have even a moment of reprise.

Matt started with a series of light punches, light blows to try and find Alec's weak points. However one thing was bothering him, Alec was able to block or dodge every blow. That shouldn't be possible, at least one punch should have gone through.

He tried a kick, but that too was knocked away with the same smooth deflection. Alec looked bored, "Here I thought you would be an interesting opponent, but your no match for my Gentle Fist. Allow me to demonstrate!"

Before Matt could react Alec was poking his chest and arms. The pain didn't come at first but slowly Matt could feel his chakra draining. "Damn it if I don't do something soon I'm done for!" Matt though to himself.

Matt back flipped to drain and gain distance but Alec kept coming, with his superior speed and strength Matt realized he didn't stand a chance. Fighting a losing battle would only end in defeat, but a ninja stands his ground.

So instead of doing the expected thing Matt did the opposite, charged. Alec was caught by surprise, even more so when Matt grabbed his wrists and flipped him onto his back.

"That'll…that'll…" Matt said through labored breathes but couldn't finish the thought, he had lost too much chakra. He collapsed as Alec was getting up. Matt had failed.

Alec stood over his beaten opponent, impressed that a non Hyuga could have flipped him onto the ground. Had his last blow not been a full forced palm strike things could have turned out differently. He activated his baykugan, looking at his fallen opponent. Something was off, this kid had tons of potential chakra. Something was holding it back, like the kid had a mental block effecting his physical body. The strangest part though was the chakra lines leading up to Matt's eyes. Only someone with a eye kekkie genkia would have that much chakra. There was more to this kid than meets the eye.

Matt awoke in the infirmary, Romulus standing over him. He looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Romulus Sensei, I lost. I guess I'm not strong enough to become a genin."

He was going to say more but Romulus was roughing his hair, "Well your taijutsu could use some work, but its fixable. In fact im here to tell you something."

He held out the headband of a Konaha shinoibi, Matt took it with trembling hands. "Congratulations, you are an official member of the Konaha Shinobi of the Ninja Alliance. Wear that with pride, you've earned it."

Matt tied the headband around his forehead, feeling it tighten. It felt good, like it had been made just for him. Matt had begun his first steps towards Hokage, and he couldn't have been happier.

_So what did you think? Love it, hate it? Leave a review, it would mean a whole lot to me. Thank you for reading my story and have a great day!_


End file.
